Long Hidden Love
by CombustionNation
Summary: The puzzle is complete, for they who wait get what they deserve. Rated G/K for just normal stuff. Makorra fanfic with some fluff but not much. One-shot.


**Warning: This is a Makorra based One-shot. For all you HARDCORE Korrasami shippers out there, the damage isn't bad, just some small fluff...if you can call it that. The **_italic_ **parts are my comments on the scene/past stuff regarding the topic/something else that is not fitting. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**Please R &amp; R if you liked it!**

**See you in the next one!**

_Houdoe!_

* * *

She was back on the ground, her eyes closed. She needed a second to take it all in; the experience, the feeling, the sensation! When she opened her eyes, she felt somebody watching. She turned around and Mako stood there, watching her, smiling at her. She runs up to him, embraces him whilst jumping him and saying: "I love you too." They kiss and put all their love and feeling in it. Afterwards, they are stunned for a little while. They just realised that they can openly express their feelings for each other from now on...too bad it didn't really last long, their relationship.

_Not even a whole BOOK! I think that most shippers had a hard time watching __**the**__ episode._ _But I didn't. An advantage of being not involved in shippings. Anyway, MOVING ON!_

When they were walking back to the compound, they remembered the time when they wanted to be together, but couldn't because Mako was with Asami. They brought back the good ol' memories: jealousy in front of the Pro-bending Arena, kissing at the Pro-bending Arena, intense training in the Pro-bending Arena, and so on.

_Now that I think about it, so much has been going down between Mako and Korra in the Pro-bending Arena. Only in the first book though; in the second a little bit but they decided to call it quits when the third one came out. Bummer, because I thought that Pro-bending was a nice thing to watch...what am I doing? We have to go OOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Feeling like a couple already, they held hands and exchanged some saliva on their way back. There was no other time before (or after) this one that they were SO happy! They felt like they could take on the whole world (and frankly...they **actually** could!) Love was in the air, and not just any kind of love...**Long Hidden Love** was in the air. However, this meant that some people were disappointed.

_Take Bolin; the dude spent some wonderful nights with Korra, more than Mako ever did with her...and she eventually kissed Mako. WHAT?! Where did that come from? I didn't know that raw (not processed...love on first sight) love was so strong! But Bolin didn't have to worry for long... He got __**involved**__ already after one boat trip, so... he shouldn't really be jealous. That said, he had a great chance for having a relationship with Korra, so seeing her with Mako would give him a small feeling...trailing off __**AGAIN**__! I am so sorry, let's GO!_

When they arrived in the compound, looks from everybody were shot at the now called _couple_. Some filled with jealousy, most with joy, excitement and approval. Bolin shot Mako a look, jealous at first...but with the same emotions as the others later. He needed to get over the feeling that he wanted to do something to Mako; after all, Mako was his brother...it was all he got.

_Until we arrive at Ba Sing Se in Book Three and see that Mako and Bolin have a very big family. Just saying. Continue!_

When they entered the hut of Katara, Lin rushed to Korra, asking if she got her bending back. To the excitement of the whole group, she said yes. They only needed to add some decorations and food (_Sokka would say:_ **FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!**) and they had a party! That was the atmosphere in that medium-sized hut. Lin didn't want to wait and asked if she also could regain her earthbending skills. At this moment, everybody was sitting on the edge of their seats. There was an explosion (_like in the movies of Michael Bay_) of cheering and excitement. Because...you know; Lin could regain her bending etc. That was enough to start another PARTY!

_FYI: I am not going to describe Lin's reconnection with her element...you can see that in the finale of Book One. Just so you know. __**Doorgaan!**_

After the 'ceremony', the two lovebirds were sitting on the edge of an ice cliff, looking to the ocean that had a shiny effect. They just sat there, cuddling and all, enjoying the time they had with no one else around. They looked at each other, kissed, pulled away with spit flying all over the place, and looked together to the sunset. They thought they would be together forever.

_But they didn't. Let's face the facts; they broke up later on in the year, so no __**being together forever**__ for them. Not like all those other Disney figures that actually did end up __**being together forever**__. Besides, this isn't Disney._

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
